lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Literatuur
Lost bevat veel verwijzingen naar de wereldliteratuur. A tale of two cities right|thumb|In Londen en Parijs Nederlandse titel: In Londen en Parijs Auteur: Charles Dickens Plot: De Britse advocaat Sydney Carton is hopeloos verliefd op Lucie Manette. Maar Lucie trouwt met de Fransman Charles Darnay en breekt daarmee zijn hart. Als Darnay in het web van de Franse revolutie verstrikt raakt, wordt hij veroordeeld tot de guillotine. Carton bedenkt een plan om de man van de vrouw van wie hij houdt te bevrijden. Aflevering: A Tale of Two Cities Gebruik: Titel van deze aflevering. Het wijst naar de twee "steden" die zich op het eiland bevinden, die van de Anderen en die van de overlevenden van de vliegtuigramp. right|thumb|Alice in wonderland Alice's adventures in wonderland Nederlandse titel: Alice in wonderland Auteur: Lewis Carroll Plot: Op een dag volgt Alice een wit konijn dat ze voorbij ziet huppelen. Ze kruipt in het hol van het dier en belandt zo in wonderland, een wereld vol vreemde personages. Op zoek naar een uitweg maakt ze nieuwe vrienden, maar ook vijanden. Aflevering: White Rabbit Gebruik: Jack achtervolgt in deze aflevering zijn "wit konijn". Hij achtervolgt zijn dode vader die plots overal op het eiland opduikt. right|thumb|Carrie Carrie Nederlandse titel: Carrie Samenvatting Auteur: Stephen King Plot: Carrie White is een onopvallende tiener, zoals er duizenden rondlopen. Niet spectaculair mooi, niet lelijk. Ze wordt opgevoed door haar godsdienstwaanzinnige moeder, die niet wil begrijpen dat ook Carrie weleens leuke kleren aan wil. Op school is ze een makkelijke prooi voor de populaire meiden en jongens om te pesten. Carrie is dan ook vreselijk blij wanneer ze voor het eindejaarsfeest gevraagd wordt door de mooiste jongen van de klas, om met hem naar het feest te gaan.... Aflevering: A Tale of Two Cities Gebruik: Juliet kiest het boek in een boekenclub van de Anderen. Het is een stil protest tegen de dictatuur van Ben. Door dit boek te kiezen wil ze aantonen dat er nog zoiets bestaat als vrije wil. right|thumb|Van muizen en mensen Of mice and men Nederlandse titel: Van muizen en mensen Auteur: John Steinbeck Plot: George en Lennie zijn een merkwaardig koppel. Tijdens de crisis in de jaren dertig proberen ze geld te verdienen met klusjes op het platteland. Maar de zwakzinnige Lennie helpt het stel keer op keer in de problemen, die George dan weer moet oplossen. Aangekomen op de volgende ranch lijkt het eindelijk goed te gaan, maar Curley, de zoon van de baas, is nogal opvliegend van aard. En bovendien kan Lennie zijn ogen niet afhouden van Curleys vrouw. Aflevering: Every Man for Himself Gebruik: Sawyer heeft dit boek in de gevangenis gelezen en gebruikt het in een gesprek met Ben. "That little place you always wanted, George?" Ben geeft zich echter niet zo snel gewonnen en antwoordt later met een andere regel uit het boek. "A guy goes nuts if he ain't got nobody. It don't make no difference who the guy is, long as he's with you. I tell you, I tell you a guy gets too lonely and he gets sick." right|thumb|Waterschapsheuvel Watership Down Nederlandse titel: Waterschapsheuvel Auteur: Richard Adams Plot: Een groep konijnen trekt weg van hun kolonie omdat ze menen dat er gevaar dreigt. Ze beginnen een zoektocht naar een beter thuis. Maar hun weg kent vele gevaren. Afleveringen: Confidence Man en Left Behind Gebruik: Sawyer leest dit boek dat oorspronkelijk van Boone was. Categorie:Thema's